Meya
Meya-sye-aa-lyen-du-zz-shal-phi-zu-iz, Bearer of Light of the Ancient Hells *Level: 1 *Race: Demon (reflavored from tiefling/demon-touched) *Class: Dilettante *One Unique Thing: I was the first demon to escape when Shaitan's prison was unsealed, and... sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who still has their own mind. *Icon Relationships: Distribute 3 points, with a maximum of 3 with any one icon *Backgrounds: Devil's Repository of Arcana +5; Swift as Fire, Strong as Iron +5; Demonic Liberator +3; Pathfinder +3 Combat Numbers *Initiative: +6 *Maximum HP: 30 *Recoveries per Day: 8 *Recovery Value: 1d8+3 (average 7.5) *PDEF: 17, remember that PDEF is normally 4 higher than MDEFs *MDEF (Body): 13 *MDEF (Mind): 15 Feats *Level 1: Two-Handed Weapon Mastery Feat: You can use a two-handed weapon one-handed without penalty. Racial Power *Curse of Chaos: Once per battle as a free action when a nearby enemy rolls a natural 1–5 on an attack or a save, turn their roll into a natural 1 and improvise a further curse that shows how their attempt backfires horribly. A curse should have about the same impact as a typical once-per-battle ability. For example, a typical curse might lead to the cursed attacker dealing half damage to themself with their fumbled attack and being dazed until the end of their next turn. The GM may reward storytelling flair and/or limit the suggested effects of the curse. Class Features *Warding: You have learned to create a magical warding that grants +2 AC so long as you are conscious and have a hand free. *Bonded Weapon (possibly superseded by house rules, but included for completion): You can call your weapon from a distance with a standard action, and can reforge it if it is destroyed as long as you have at least one fragment. *Dilettante Spells: You gain access to the dilettante's power words and invocations. Class Talents *Cantrips: Traded for a +5 background in the arcane, per the house rules, as "Devil's Repository of Arcana." *Spell Absorption: Once per battle, you can attempt to absorb the spell energy of an enemy caster. When an enemy casts an attack spell, roll a d6 as an interrupt action. If your roll is equal to the escalation die, you harmlessly diffuse the spell. If less, you instead absorb the spell and regain the use of one of your Invocations. *Magic Focus (sorcerer's Azure Wave): You gain access to a single spell from outside of your class. (Chosen: The Sorcerer's Blue Magic) Standard Action Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with you *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF *Hit: 1d10+5 damage. *Miss: 1 damage. Ranged Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One nearby or far away enemy *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF, with a -2 penalty if the enemy is far away *Hit: 1d4+5 damage. Quick Action Invocations Heart of the Blade *Once per Battle, Quick Action *Requirement: One hand must be free *Effect: Your attacks deal extra damage equal to your level + the current escalation die until the end of your next turn. Power Words Dazzle *Melee Flexible Attack, At-Will *Trigger: Natural even attack roll *Target: One nearby creature *The targeted creature takes a -2 to hit until the end of its turn. This does not stack with named conditions. Fracture *Melee Flexible Attack, At-Will *Trigger: Natural odd attack roll *Target: One nearby creature *The targeted creature takes a -2 to AC until the end of its turn. This does not stack with named conditions. Shove *Melee Flexible Attack, At-Will *Trigger: Natural even attack roll *Target: One nearby creature *The targeted creature is granted a save to disengage or, if unengaged, is moved somewhere nearby. Recharge Spells Blue Magic: Azure Wave *Recharge 12+ *Target: One nearby or far away creature *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. MDEF (Mind) *Hit: 2d6+5 damage. *Special: During a quick rest you may change the form of this spell (appearance, damage type, range, targets, and extra effects damage, conditions, etc including triggers) to match one that you were hit with by an enemy during the last encounter. The form is retained until the spell is changed again. Equipment *Whatever mundane gear is reasonable *60 gp